


Bonding Attempt

by klutzy_girl



Category: The Conners (TV 2018)
Genre: Bonding, Family, Friendship, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:54:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24949546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klutzy_girl/pseuds/klutzy_girl
Summary: Becky, Darlene, and Louise spend the day together in an attempt to get to know each other better.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4
Collections: Every Woman 2020





	Bonding Attempt

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Missy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/gifts).



Louise had wanted to get to know Darlene and Becky (and DJ and Jerry, although the latter didn’t come around often) better for a while so she jumped at the opportunity when both women had nothing to do. Of course, both Darlene and Becky reluctantly agreed to spend time with their father’s girlfriend but they did genuinely want to get to know Louise better too. “So we’re going shopping and out to eat tomorrow?” Louise confirmed before she headed home for the night.

“It’s a plan.” Becky gave her a thumb’s up and turned her attention back to the TV.

“Sure, fine.” Darlene flashed her a smile as Louise left. “This is going to suck.”

“One hundred percent,” Becky agreed, groaning when Beverly Rose started crying. She got up to check on her daughter and see what was wrong to hopefully fix it.

The next morning, Louise showed up early, which annoyed them, but they had readily agreed to go in the morning so they couldn’t complain (at least not to Louise). “At least we’re not eating at the _Lunch Box_. This place is nice,” Darlene informed her.

Louise grinned at her. “I’m glad you like it. Figured I’d find somewhere good that fit into our budget.” She felt nervous around the girls for some reason and couldn’t explain why - weird.

Becky took a sip of water and stared at Louise, making her nervous. Good. “Dad’s really happy with you.”

Louise tried to figure out what to say, caught a little off guard - she hadn’t expected this conversation so early in the morning and was thus unprepared. “I hope so,” she finally responded.

“Mom’s death broke him in ways I didn’t expect and he still hasn’t completely moved on. But we’re glad he has you,” Darlene chimed in.

“But enough talk about Dad. We want to know more about you.” Becky was honestly curious and wanted to know about something that wasn’t Louise’s fucked up family.

“And I wish to find out more about you girls. And forgive me for sounding cliche, but I think this is the beginning of a beautiful friendship.” Louise relaxed just a bit and started talking to the girls about her music career, a conversation they listened to intently and interjected when necessary. 

“You’ve lived a chaotic life. Good.” Darlene was glad her life was just as messed up as theirs - it made Louise more relatable. 

“I’m glad that makes you happy,” Louise teased, shaking her head. Both Darlene and Becky were mean and sarcastic (something they obviously learned from Roseanne) but she liked that about them.

“We’re easy to please.” Becky flashed her a smile, and the three women paid their bills before heading out to the car. They then made their way to the mall. “I miss how busy these places used to be.” She couldn’t help but mourn what used to be sometimes, despite the fact that things had been like this for a long time.

Louise picked up a shirt and examined it, sighing. “Does this look good on me?” she asked, placing it against her.

“No,” Darlene answered automatically and honestly. 

“Yeah, I have to agree with her. Sorry.” Becky started browsing through the racks herself and glared when she couldn’t find anything.

Louise found two shirts and a pair of pants, paid for them, and then the three women started walking around the mall. “My feet are killing me,” Louise complained about half an hour later.

Darlene let out a laugh. “This may have been a mistake.”

“Let’s just call it a day and go home.” Becky didn’t want to be here anymore either and eagerly anticipated relaxing back home.

“You won’t be upset?” Louise didn’t want to end their day early but she planned to stay and eat dinner with the whole family anyway - this wasn’t the end of their attempt to bond.

“Of course not. We can’t afford most of the shit here anyway,” a smirking Darlene reminded her.

“Yeah, neither can I. Fine, let’s go back to the house.” 

They got to the car and then headed back to the Conner house. The three of them were unsurprised to find Jackie sitting on the couch, watching TV. “Well, well, well. How was your day together?”

“Don’t worry, Aunt Jackie. We still love you,” Darlene told her, patting her aunt’s shoulder as she walked by.

“Yeah, we’re not replacing you.” Becky laughed and then went downstairs to put her purchases away.

“Very funny!” Jackie called after her nieces, not even surprised when they ignored her. She turned to Louise. “Do they love you?”

Louise blinked at her. “What?”

“Do they love you now?” she repeated, narrowing her eyes at her brother-in-law’s girlfriend.

Louise shrugged. “I don’t know - maybe? We’re still not all that close,” she admitted.

“You will be.” Jackie surprised her by pulling in her for a hug. “You’re staying for dinner?”

Louise nodded. “I am.”

“Good.” Jackie sat back down and started watching TV again.

Louise, Darlene, Becky, and Jackie would never be as close as they wanted or expected but they did form a close friendship and that was what mattered in the end.


End file.
